


Mirror, Mirror

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Clueless Harvey, Harvey gets a new secretary, Jealous Donna, Post Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Harvey's new secretary is a little too friendly for Donna's liking (and reminds her of someone she used to know). Canon.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Darvey, jealous Donna and clueless Harvey, oh my!

April

Harvey didn't say I love you like a normal person, instead, he cocked his head and asked her how her day went, or surprised her with her favourite latte from a shop she loved Uptown.

She was the same way, she felt no need to say the words she once craved to hear come out of his mouth. Instead, she would shake her head and laugh, call him an idiot and she knew that he just knew; she loved him like he loved her and knowing that was all she needed; was all either of them needed.

Those three words, eight letters, that once bore so much weight were said in so many ways over the years, and only now did she realize how frivolous it seemed to need to say them, to hear them.

Ever since moving to Seattle, things between them seemed to have fallen into place. They settled into a morning routine that always ended with two coffees, a splash of vanilla, made to go as they strolled out of their apartment hand-in-hand, ready to conquer the day.

It had taken some getting used to, the new slower-paced office life, but after two full weeks, she thinks they've finally gotten the hang of it. She kisses Harvey goodbye as they part outside her office and watches as he turns into his own. She can hardly believe that this time last year they weren't even an item, and now here she was strolling into the office hand in hand with her husband. Her husband. Never, not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would use the words - Harvey and husband - in the same sentence, but now, she can't imagine her life without him by her side.

She's so lost in thought she doesn't notice Rachel has come up behind her until she clears her throat.

"Rach, you scared me!"

"How long do you think until he protests this?"

"I give it less than a day," Donna chuckles.

"I give it until lunch before he's in Mike's office complaining."

"You've got yourself a bet," Donna shakes Rachel's hand before turning into her own office to begin her workday.

Today, Harvey was getting a new secretary, after protesting for weeks that he didn't need one because he could handle things on his own. She'd had her own secretary, Daniella, for a week and though the young girl was no Donna, she wasn't half bad.

Unlike her own willingness to give Daniella a chance, Harvey was relentless when it came to refusing to accept someone else's help, so Mike had gone ahead and hired someone for him.

Donna hadn't had the privilege of meeting the girl yet, but Rachel told her the girl's name was Skylar and that Mike was certain Harvey wouldn't instantly hate her, though she has no doubt he'll find something he dislikes about her. Not ten minutes after she settles down at her desk, Harvey bursts into her office and paces by the window.

"He hired a secretary," he mutters, mostly to himself as he takes a seat across from her.

"A god damn secretary," he adds.

"Harvey…"

"I don't need one, I can handle things here on my own!"

"But you don't have too. That's the point," she says.

"I don't need a secretary!"

"You used to need me," she points out and he falls silent.

"That's… that's different."

"How is it any different? I remember there was a time that you didn't even know how to use the photocopier without my help," she laughs.

"I always knew how to use it, I just liked spending time with you, having you near me."

She glares at him with a slight cock of her head as if to say seriously.

"Okay so maybe I didn't know how to use that death trap of a photocopier, but I do now. And I think I can handle things without a secretary. Unless," he smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"No," she chuckles.

"It was worth a shot."

"Give her a chance. Please. For me?" She asks and he reluctantly sighs and nods.

"Fine. I'll give her a month but I'm telling you, I don't like this."

"We all know but just… try to be nice, okay?"

"I'll try but no promises," he says.

"Deathtrap of a photocopier?" She smirks up at him, toying with one of her stray curls.

"You make fun but those things are terrifying," he says as he makes his way over to the office door.

"Whatever you say," she replies, tossing him a wink before he sees himself out of her office.

It took two weeks after Skylar was hired to work with Harvey before he finally stopped complaining about her trying to help him his words 'plan his day' but eventually, he gave in and let the young girl help arrange his calendar.

.

.

She and Harvey had discovered a new restaurant in a quaint little corner of the city when they first moved to Seattle and in keeping up with their weekly tradition, they found themselves seated in the corner booth as the sun began to fade in the Wednesday evening sky.

They shared stories about their first few weeks at Zane Ross while sharing a bottle of red wine, laughing about a few things Mike attempted to pull and sharing case ideas. She loved that their Wednesday night routine reminded her of their yearly Del Posto tradition, only now, they were free to be them. Just Harvey and Donna. Laughing, touching and ultimately celebrating their love for one another. It was everything she once craved, only now it was theirs to have and every Wednesday she took a moment to appreciate how lucky they were to have found each other.

He watched as she laughed harder at the fact she snorted while he told her about the case he and Mike had taken on and he can't help but smile. It never failed to amaze him how beautiful she was. Beautiful in the non-traditional sense. Yes, he knew she was stunning, and she had an incredible body, but he found her the most beautiful like this; laughing about a joke that wasn't funny, eyes wrinkled at the corners, smile wider than a mile.

"So, how are things going with Skylar?" she asks.

"Actually, she's been pretty helpful. She colour codes my schedule just like you used to."

"See, you just needed to give her a chance."

"You were right," he admits, taking a bit of the pasta dish in front of him.

"When will you learn, I'm always right."

"Hmm, one of these days, but you think I would've learned by now."

"Maybe sometime in the next ten years," she chuckles.

"Ten years?"

"I mean, it only took you twelve to figure this out," she motions between them, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say this will only take you ten."

"Ha ha, hilarious," he laughs, reaching for her hand beneath the table.

"You know that means you'll have to stick around that long."

"I plan on sticking around a lot longer," she says, giving his palm a gentle squeeze.

.

.

May

Strolling by Harvey's office, she pauses outside and watches as the young redhead, Skylar, leans over his desk revealing a little too much cleavage and places a few folders down.

She hadn't given his secretary the time of day this past month, but watching now as she slightly puffs up her chest and says something that makes Harvey smile, she starts to wonder if she should have.

Skylar was a young, perky redhead, eager to make a good impression on the senior staff but what Donna had failed to notice was how flirty she was. Dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a low cut white blouse, with her red curls, much like Donna's, she was easy on the eyes and she turned heads as she strolled down the halls of Zane Ross.

Now that she thought back on the last month, the twenty-something was far flirtier than she remembered. Always laughing at things Harvey said. Offering to stay late and help him with his work. And she wasn't sure she liked it. Had she been that flirty with Harvey when she worked for him? She doubts it. Even if she had, she'd been in love with the man, things were different.

She strolls into Harvey's office just as Skylar finishes laying out his calendar and offers her a forced smile and a small nod as she passes.

"Let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Specter," the young redhead practically purrs before letting her hand linger across his desk and seeing herself out.

"Hey you," Donna greets him, rounding his desk and placing a long lingering kiss on his lips. Office PDA was something they shied away from, but Harvey sinks into the kiss the moment their lips connect.

She never considered herself a jealous person, but at this moment, she can't help herself from, for lack of a better word, marking her territory. Which is not what she was doing, she simply wanted this girl to know that Harvey was happily married. Happily married to her.

"Hey," he whispers back, his eyes still closed, mind reeling from the kiss she'd just given him.

His eyes find hers in question but as soon as they settle on the hazel ones peering back at him, he forgets the unasked question.

"Well that was a nice surprise," he grins, finally allowing his hands to fall from where they found themselves on her hips during their kiss.

"I just wanted to see if we were still on for lunch?"

"Absolutely, I'll come by your office around 1?"

"Sounds good," she grins before stealing another brief kiss.

She leaves the office and briefly turns the corner without uttering a word to the young redhead that she knew was listening in using the intercom. She knew this girl's motive. She knew it because she was once in her shoes. Not literally, her shoes were much more expensive, but she knew exactly what Skylar was after. It started out subtle. Small discrete lines that could be mistaken for casual rather than flirty before the offers to stay late began. Then she would begin to try and get to know him better and the flirting would get less subtle, glances would be stolen.

She shakes her head as she walks back to her office, trying to clear her mind. She was being paranoid. Skylar was not a younger version of her and Harvey was spoken for.

Although, the girl did bear crazy resemblance to her younger self. Outspoken, fashionable, long red curls. That was what bothered her the most. Plenty of women flirted with Harvey when they went out before realizing he was wearing a ring or that she was there with him, but none of them reminded her so much of herself a decade prior. None of them ever drew her back to a time when she would have dropped everything to be with him, where she chose him time and time again hoping that someday he would see her. She'd been in this girl's shoes once before, and she knew exactly what the younger secretary hoped would happen. It was the same thing she once hoped for. She wanted Harvey to play along, flirt back and she was hoping that maybe one day he would see what was right in front of his face.

Only Donna knew that wasn't what was going to happen here.

They'd come a long way since the days Harvey was oblivious and Skylar served as a reminder of how much they'd grown, both individually and as a couple. They had a strong, trusting relationship and she knew on Harvey's end she had nothing to worry about. But this girl rubbed Donna the wrong way and she hated how bothered she was.

.

.

Tossing her Hermes bag into the seat next to her, she slides into the seat across from Rachel and greets her with a warm smile.

One of the major perks of moving to Seattle was having Rachel back in her life. The pair had become inseparable once again, spending nights sipping wine on the sofa while Mike and Harvey enjoyed watching sports or playing poker.

The four of them were back together and everything felt whole again. It felt right.

She and Rachel spend the morning gossiping about the new lot of associates the firm hired and then shift gears to talk about where they planned on shopping that afternoon.

After the second round of cappuccinos and a few scones, the girls happily make their way towards their first shopping stop across the street where they browse for handbags and heels.

"Can you believe you two have been here for an entire month?" Rachel asks, holding up a navy handbag that Donna shakes her head at.

"Honestly, no," she says, "it's flown by so quickly. And having you two around has definitely made the transition easier."

"And things at the firm?"

"Are going great. It's a great fit for us Rach. I think it was a perfect next step for us."

"I'm so glad," Rachel beams, "can I tell you a secret? I'm glad we're working together again."

"Me too. We missed you guys!"

"Plus, this time it's better because we get to go on double dates," Rachel adds.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Rachel answers.

"Skylar, does she seem flirty to you?"

"Who?"

"Skylar, does she seem flirty?"

"Oh my god, are you jealous?" Rachel asks.

"I'm not jealous, I'm observant," Donna states defensively.

"Donna…"

"Does she need to make eyes at him like that?"

"You mean the way he makes eyes at you? Donna. I've known Harvey a long time and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"I wasn't saying he looked at her that way, I just think maybe she… never mind. I'm being paranoid."

"Donna, you have no need to be jealous, he loves you, I bet he doesn't even notice it."

"He has eyes, Rachel, he has to notice it…"

"He has eyes for you, maybe he doesn't realize she's flirting?"

"Are we talking about the same Harvey?" Donna fires back.

"Maybe he's a changed man?" Rachel shrugs.

"Maybe…"

"All I know is that man is wild about you, and I mean look at you," she peers down at the black jumpsuit and the blue pumps Donna is wearing, "he would be crazy not to be."

"Thanks, Rach," she smiles, pulling her in for a side hug.

.

.

Skylar laughed at something Harvey said as he strolled out of his office to meet her at the elevators. She slipped her hand in his and stole a kiss.

Skylar offered to stay late and help Harvey finish filing his paperwork. She canceled her yoga class and stayed to help instead; where the two of them found themselves drinking on the floor of his office, reminiscing about the good old days.

She wore her hair up at work for the first time in a decade and watched as Harvey couldn't stop ogling her neck during a meeting.

Skylar showed up to work with her long red curls pinned back in a ponytail and she rolled her eyes. Amature, she thought to herself. It wasn't like Harvey was going to pull this girl into the file room after a meeting and lock the door like they were horny teenagers, he'd already done that with her the day prior. What did this girl think she was doing anyway? There was only room for one redhead in Harvey's life, and as he told her time and time again, she'd claimed that spot the minute she introduced herself to him at the bar.

A few weeks after her first incident with Skyler, she's sitting at Harvey's desk waiting for him to return from a meeting when Skylar bounds into his office wearing a ridiculous grin.

"Oh," she halts when she spots Donna sitting at his desk, "Ms. Paulsen I didn't see you there," she blushes, fiddling with her thumbs nervously, the excited energy from a few moments before long gone.

"It's Paulsen-Specter, actually," Donna corrects the girl with a wicked grin.

"Right," Skylar mumbles, barely loud enough for Donna to hear.

"Well if Mr. Specter isn't here I'll just come back later."

"We're actually headed out when he gets back so I think you're good to go for the night," she replies with a smug smile.

"Okay, well goodnight then," Skylar says as she turns to leave.

"Oh, Skylar," Donna calls after her and the younger girl stop and turns to face her.

"That really is a great colour on you," Donna says, giving the emerald dress that was practically identical to the one she wore the week prior a quick once over.

"Thanks," Skylar answers skeptically, "it's new."

"You don't say," Donna says as her grin widens, "It's pretty. Next time, I would pair it with silver, it'll really make the colour of your hair pop."

"Sure, um, thanks, Donna."

"Anytime," she whispers, twirling away from Skylar in the chair and grinning to herself. She told herself she would be nice, but a little passive-aggressive 'I'm onto you' warning was needed and she was pretty sure the message had been received.

.

.

Hardly a month into her new role, Donna found herself getting into a grove at work. Things at the office were extremely busy lately; Mike and Harvey had taken on a massive case and Rachel had been out with the flu all week so she found herself buried in what appeared to be never-ending paperwork.

She'd done her best to keep her jealousy regarding the wanna-be her that called herself Harvey's secretary at bay, seeing as Harvey seemed unphased and she hated that she was jealous. She didn't find the need to get jealous often and the last time she had, well let's just say things weren't pretty; so she was doing her best to convince herself she wasn't bothered. But she was. It didn't help that the case he was working on involved a lot of late nights and she found herself having to interact with the younger redhead on several occasions. It wasn't that she didn't trust Harvey, she trusted him completely and their marriage was as strong as ever. After thinking about the flirting she'd witnessed, she concluded that perhaps it wasn't jealousy she was feeling. In fact, she wasn't jealous at all, she was annoyed. Annoyed that his secretary was so clearly flirting with him when she knew he was married.

She never liked the type of girl who would openly flirt with a married man. And she wasn't about to make any exceptions.

Which was why she found herself standing, arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot, leaning against Skylar's desk which was located directly outside of Harvey's office as she waits for Skylar to finish up for the night so she can enter. She rolls her eyes as she listens to the conversation unfold, not trying to mask the annoyance that crept across her face.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Specter?"

"No that's alright, you should head home for the night," Harvey replies without looking up from his computer screen.

"Are you sure, I don't mind staying."

"Really, have a nice night," he dismisses her without so much as a second glance and soon she's breezing past Donna to settle at her desk.

"Donna," she acknowledges as she settles at her own computer screen.

"Skylar," Donna nods before seeing herself into Harvey's office.

He hears her before he sees her, immediately pulling his eyes away from his work to smile over at her, his gaze settled on where the material of her navy dress hugs her hips. A small smile forms on her lips when he immediately drops what he's doing to greet her, something he rarely did for anyone else.

"You ready to go?" he asks, shutting his computer off.

"Just about," she answers, slowly making her way over to his desk while he packed up his things.

She lingers near his side as he rises from his seat and packs up his bag, noting that he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He dares to ask.

"Nothing."

"You're staring."

"Can't I stare at my husband?"

She draws in her lower lip and bats her lashes at him a few times before stepping forward and closing the distance between them, her chest brushing his.

She doesn't know what's come over her, or perhaps she does, but she's certain she's never craved his kiss more.

"Donna," she hears in the tone she knows he reserves for her.

"Harvey," she breathes, allowing one palm to settle on his chest, the other to play with the baby hairs lining the nape of his neck.

"I thought we didn't do this?" He whispers, not daring to stop her motions but voicing his uncertainty in her sudden promiscuity.

"Maybe tonight we do."

And with that, she feels his lips crash into hers with a first forceful, then passionate kiss. She feels his arms wrap around her waist in a desperate attempt to bring her closer and she lets herself forget they're standing in the middle of his office and gives in to the kiss.

He has no idea what's gotten into Donna lately, but he liked it. Back in Manhattan, they'd agreed to try and minimize the PDA in a professional setting and he assumed the same agreement held in Seattle, but lately, she was sending him mixed messages. She allowed her hand to linger across his shoulder, stole kisses when no one was around and then there was that one night in the elevator, long after everyone had retired for the evening…

She doesn't know how much time passes, seconds, minutes, hours? But the pair eventually find themselves parting, desperate for air.

"Should we head home?"

"Take me home," she whispers, taking his hand and leading him down the hall and towards the elevators.

He had no idea what had gotten into Donna.

But whatever it was, he liked it.

.

.

Lazily tracing a pattern of circles across his bare back, she leans forward and places a kiss on his shoulder as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he grumbles as he rolls over and pulls her into his side.

"Good morning," she smiles into a kiss.

Waking up in Harvey's arms was something she was certain she'd never tire of. No matter how many times it happened, she always found herself waking with a smile on her face when she awoke with his arms around her. She's spent years wanting this. Dreaming of their entangled bodies wrapped in nothing but a bedsheet, basking in the morning sun.

"Last night was fun," he smirks, stealing another kiss.

Eventually, he decides to go and start the coffee and she slowly gets up and collects her robe before joining him. While he prepares pancakes for them, his phone rings and he asks her to retrieve it.

She fishes it out of his jacket pocket, the jacket they discarded on the kitchen floor the night prior and notices Skylar's name flashing across the screen and declines the call.

"Why didn't you answer it?" He calls from behind her.

"It wasn't important," she shrugs, returning to her seat at the island.

"Who was it?"

"Your needy secretary," she spits out, the needy part coming out more angry than she intended.

"My what?"

"Oh c'mon Harvey! I've seen her flirt with you…"

"Who?" He asks and she can't tell if he's playing dumb or he genuinely has no idea what she's talking about.

"Skylar! She's constantly flirting with you and trying to get your attention."

"Wait a minute. You think she's flirting with me?"

"I don't think. I know she's hitting on you. Everyone with eyes knows she's hitting on you Harvey!"

"Wait a second… is this why you've been so touchy at the office lately?"

"She calls you Mr. Specter…" she points out, avoiding his question.

"So that is why!"

"She stays late just to colour code your schedule…"

"So what? She's good at her job. You used to do the exact same things?"

She flashes him a pointed look, her expression telling.

"Oh," he stutters as she watches the realization wash over his face, "you were flirting with me?"

"Of course I was flirting with you Harvey!" She playfully smacks his arm, "I was into you."

"So all those times you fixed my tie? And my hair?"

"Yup," she smirks, "into you," she puckers her lips.

"And what about those times you leaned over my desk to give me files?"

"A small tease," she chuckles, "normal secretaries don't do those things, Harvey."

"Well you were never just a secretary to me, you know that."

"I can't believe you didn't know I was doing those things because I was into you…"

"I thought you were just really good at your job?!"

"You're an idiot," she laughs, placing a palm over his forearm.

He pauses for a moment, deep in thought as every moment spanning their decade long working relationship flashed through his mind.

"Okay but what about that time I came over and we—"

"Flirting with you."

"I need to re-evaluate our entire relationship," he jokes.

"You really didn't know?" She asks.

"I had no idea. I guess I never even thought she would try to flirt with me because I spend most of the time telling her stories about you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I spent all of last Tuesday telling her about that time we got really drunk going through those McAlster files and.."

"Okay!" She interjects, not wanting to relieve the night she made of foul of herself by hitting on him.

"I guess I need a new secretary," he says.

"Mike will be thrilled," she teases, smiling as she watches him round the counter and come to stand between her knees.

"So, if you were flirting with me all that time, does that mean you weren't the kick-ass secretary I always tell people you were?"

"I was. I just mastered doing both things at the same time," she brags.

"What are you going to tell Mike about having to let Skylar go?" She adds.

"That my wife was jealous," he smirks and it earns him a playful swat to the chest.

"I wasn't jealous," she protests with a huff.

"Really?"

"Alright fine. Initially, I was a little jealous. Only because I used to do those exact same things and I know how I felt about you!"

"I guess it's a good thing I only have eyes for one redhead, huh?"

"What about Ricky Garfield's mom?" She laughs, slipping one of her hands into his.

"Two redheads," he corrects himself, "but no one will ever come close to my beating out my number one."

"And who would that be?"

"My favourite secretary," he states as if the answer is obvious.

"I swear to god Harvey you better be talking about me!"

"Who else would I be talking about? Of course, it's you. You'll always be my favourite secretary and that's not because I liked having you working for me, because I love watching you kick ass as a COO now. But back then, it allowed me to spend time with you. And truth be told, I used it as an excuse to flirt with you."

"I know Harvey, you're about as subtle as a gun."

"Well, then you know that it doesn't matter who tries to flirt with me because I have only ever had eyes for you."

She kisses him then, her hands falling into his hair, her tongue pushing past his as he steps closer to her. He's the first to break the kiss and she knows if they don't stop now they'll be late for work, so they reluctantly get ready for the day with a promise to continue this conversation later.

She waits in the hall for him as he locks the door and loops his arm through his as they step into the elevator.

"So you're telling me you don't notice when people flirt with you?"

"I guess not."

"So if a supermodel were to strut into the office today and make a move, you would ignore it?"

"I don't know many supermodels that are strolling into a law firm in Seattle, but I suppose not."

"What if Rachel hit on you?"

"Why would Rachel hit on me?"

"Good point. What if Mike hit on you?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"But you said you wouldn't notice! What if he already has been hitting on you?!" She teases and Harvey's eyes momentarily grow wide in panic.

"Are you done?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you think Gretchen ever had the hots for you?" She asks as the elevator reaches the ground floor and he shakes his head while laughing.

"Alright, that's enough, I get it," he snickers, stepping off the elevator in front of her.

They laugh as they walk to the car arm in arm and she can't remember a time she's ever felt so light, so carefree. After their conversation that morning her anger with Skylar had dissipated and she makes a mental note to tell Mike to relocate her, not fire her. Figures Harvey would have no idea the girl was hitting on him, and have no idea she was flirting with over the years. For such a smart lawyer, she wonders how he can be so oblivious.

"I like that tie," she smiles before stepping into the car.

"Mrs. Paulsen-Specter are you flirting with me?"

"Oh, so you do recognize flirting."

"Only when it's coming from my hot wife."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."


End file.
